Outcast
by Sky14
Summary: AU Sequel to Wilted Leaf. Rating for later chapters.Its been years now after Valin got banished from Mirkwood. What will happen when Legolas and Thranduil visit to Rivendell? What has Valin been up to?Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters in the story. I do however own Valin and Akail and any other character that you may not recognize. 

Stories in this series: 

Wilted Leaf. 

Legolas was no just an adult in elven eyes. His body had healed, but his spirit was still broken and he trusted very few people. He also took to staying close to his father and was very nervous among the guards and still very quiet when someone wasn't conversing with him.

" Legolas, my son, what is it that troubles you?" Thranduil asked concerned. He had grown much closer to his son.

" Nothing troubles me Ada... I just..." Legolas sighed in frustration as he thought of a way to describe how he felt to his father.

" You what Legolas?" Thranduil asked concerned.

Legolas sighed again. He was a warrior and he knew he shouldn't be afraid of anything, but he was and he wondered weather or not he should tell his father of his fears.

" You know you can tell me anything Legolas." Thranduil said softly.

Legolas gave in and let his fear show in his eyes. " I'm afraid Ada.." Legolas said softly.

" Of what?" Thranduil asked quickly.

" Of my b.." He paused not able to call Valin his brother. " ... Valin.. He is still out there..." Legolas said quietly.

Thranduil understood instantly his son's fears and they were well placed. " Do you wish to get away from this place for a while? " He asked.

Legolas shook his head violently having a feeling that his brother was waiting for just that.

" What if I go with you? To Rivendell.. it would do us both some good to leave for a while and visit among friends." Thranduil suggested. 

Legolas stayed silent for a long moment before he finally nodded. " Very well Ada.." He left to go get ready.

Thranduil made the preparations and by noon they left Mirkwood. As they traveled Thranduil watched his son carefully. " Legolas?" Thranduil questioned seeing the strange look on his face.

Legolas didn't answer. His face was contorted in pain and his eyes glazed strangely. His forehead was beaded in sweat.

" Legolas?!" Thranduil repeated more urgently and gently shook him.

Legolas came out from his trance like state but was still burning up despite the fact his face became impassive. After looking wildly around his gaze then rested upon his father.

" Legolas are you alright?" Thranduil asked worriedly. 

" Yes I am fine." Legolas answers after a long moment of silence in which he fell from his horse. His body shook violently. 

" Legolas!!" Thranduil rushed to his son and picked him up from the ground. He wrapped Legolas's cloak around him and then wrapped his own cloak around his son's shaking body. The King placed his son in front of him on the horse and took off again towards Rivendell.

Legolas's shaking subsided as they neared the elven city and his body stilled and leaned against his father. His eyes remain closed tightly as he softly whispered. " Ada?" 

" I am here my son. Be at peace Legolas. Relax. I won't let any harm fall upon you." Thranduil whispered in elven in Legolas's ear.

" It's so hot.." He said and his tone begged his father to make it stop. He sounded much like a child his voice sounding oddly unlike him. His face was flushed in an unnatural red for elves.

Thranduil frowned deeply and wrapped the cloaks tighter around Legolas. He drew a hand up to his son's forehead and quickly withdrew his hand from the incredible heat radiating from it. " Be at peace Legolas our destination nears.." Thranduil said quietly enough that only Legolas could hear. 

Hours later Legolas opened veiled eyes and tried to see through the darkness. " Who's there?" Legolas asked hearing a noise in the room. " Speak!" Legolas commanded.

" Do you not recognize your friend?" Elrohir asked with a frown upon his face.

Legolas relaxed slightly upon recognizing the voice. " I recognize no one Elrohir."

" What do you mean you can recognize no one Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

TBC.....

Reviewers:

Dalas Ray: Here is the first Chapter of the new story. Thank you for the kind words for the last story hope you enjoy this one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

A/N: Sorry about the typos and errors in the last chapter as well as the last chapter of Wilted leaf. I was sick when I was typing them up. Again this story will make more sense if you read Wilted leaf first. 

" No sight of anyone nor surrounding can break through the plague of eternal darkness that has consumed my sight." Legolas answered as he turned his head in the direction of Elrohir's voice.

" I'll be back shortly Legolas I must go tell your father you're awake." Elrohir said before swiftly leaving the room and searched for the king and his father.

" It is some form of poison thought I have never seen anything like it before." Elrond was telling Thranduil. " What is it Elrohir?" Elrond asked as he rose a brow and Elrohir came to a stop in front of the two.

" Legolas has woke up.." Elrohir answered.

" What is the solemn tone for?" Elrond asked. Thranduil listened intently to the conversation between the two.

Elrohir hesitated for a moment before answering quietly. " Legolas... he can't see."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and left to go visit his son.

Elrond frowned and followed after him to look over Legolas.

" Legolas?" Thranduil questioned and glanced at Elrond as they entered the room.

Legolas's head snapped in the direction of the voice and he smiled recognizing the voice at once. " Hello Ada."

" How do you fare Legolas?" Thranduil asked concerned. 

" I am fine." Legolas answered. His voice was full of cheer. It was true he felt fine other then his vision for the fever had gone.

Thranduil knew that would be the answer his son would give. He glanced at Elrond and then looked back at Legolas. " Legolas if you are well then I would like you to do something for me." 

Legolas sat up carefully and nodded. " What is it that you want me to do?" 

Thranduil glanced around the room and spotted a letter on the far side of the room. " I want you to take the letter I was writing earlier to Elladan so he can take it to Mirkwood."

Legolas stood and surprisingly got the letter and made it out of the room with no trouble making them believe he could see again.

The real trouble came however when Legolas went head over heels down the stairs. The 1000-year-old elf lay sprawled on the bottom landing. Elladan rushed over hearing a crash.

' Elrohir get Ada and come down to the first floor landing quick!' Elladan shouted through their bond upon seeing Legolas.

Elrohir took off running without a word knowing his father would follow after him.

" We will continue this conversation later Thranduil." Elrond said and left at once after Elrohir.

Legolas was standing leaning against a wall and his head was bleeding heavily.

" Elladan, Legolas , what has happened?" Elrond asked as he came to a spot in front of them. His voice was stern and commanding.

Legolas turned his head in the direction of the voice but said nothing.

Elladan sighed and looked at his father. " He fell down the stairs, and I found him upon hearing a crash."

" Legolas come here." Elrond commanded him.

Legolas pushed himself from the wall and walked towards Elrond's voice.

Elrond frowned for he had silently moved after he spoke. He took care of the cut on Legolas's head and left to prepare a herb for him while Elrohir led Legolas back to his room, and Elladan took off towards the stables and took off with the letter in hand to Mirkwood.

None of them had seen the figure that lurked in the shadows and soon disappeared after they did.

TBC....

Dalas Ray: Glad to see you're enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas sighed as he laid back down in his bed. His sigh was a heart-breaking sigh uttered proving his fading hope.

Thranduil took his son's hand and smiled sadly at him though he knew Legolas could not see him. " All will be well my son. Rest now Legolas." Thranduil said softly to Legolas in elven.

Midway to Mirkwood Elladan stopped his horse suddenly when a cloaked figure appears as if out of thin air. 

The figure smirked and changed directions when Elladan tried to get passed him.

" What is it that you want?" Elladan asked finally in irritation. 

The figure's face was hidden in the shadows of his crimson hood. When the figure spoke his voice was cold and cruel and was a human voice. " What do you want? You travel through my territory." The figure returned.

Elladan sighed in exasperation. " I don't have time for this!" 

" Make time because you are going no further in this direction. Hand me that letter you carry for the 'king' and send back this message." He paused for a long while for effect. " Bring the prince here on the next full moon and leave him here alone. In exchange for the prince we will free your sister."

Elladan's mind erupted in panic ' Arwen!'. He didn't notice the disappearance of the figure, but at once he spurred his horse and headed back to Rivendell. He jumped off his horse, and let the stable hand take care of the horse while he ran inside and searched for his father.

" Elladan back already?" Elrohir asked in a teasing tone, but at once his face grew serious upon seeing the look on his twins face. " What's wrong Elladan?" 

" Where is Ada? I will tell you both at once." Elladan answered shortly.

Elrohir sighed and led Elladan to their father's study and left only to return again with Elrond. " What's going on Elladan?" Elrohir asked impatiently. 

Elladan launched into the story about what happened on the way half way to mirkwood and the conversation with the figure.

" Arwen.. We must get her back." Elrohir said.

Elrond stood and paced the room in a shocked silence. His face was grim and dark. He stared into the wall as if trying to see through it. Finding out she never made it to Lorien was ill news indeed. " Yes we must get her back."

" At the price..." Elladan said.

" We know what he shall do if he finds out..." Elrohir continued.

" He will go in order to free her." Elladan finished his brother's statement.

" Then we do not let him know. We have a week to come up with a plan." Concluded Elrond.

Unknown to them all Legolas had managed to sneak out of his room and was listening in the shadows just outside the room. He drew in a deep breath and found his way outside. Erendeil sensed his master's urgency and hurt and became his eyes as Legolas whispered words in elven to direct the horse to the clearing. " Valin!" Legolas called when Erendeil stopped. " Let the elfling in your care go and do what you wish to me." Legolas's voice was cool and commanding. Unknown to him he was staring straight at his brother.

" Well if it isn't my little brother playing the hero once again. Very well, but we will release her when I see fit." Valin remarked with a smirk upon his face. He gestured to one of the cloaked figures and the grabbed Legolas off the horse and poured some bitter tasting vial down his throat clearing his vision.

The figure drew back his hood revealing cool green eyes and short light brown hair. He looked no older then 20 years old. The human smirked cruelly at Legolas. " Consider me one of the last faces you will ever see you worthless piece of scum."

" Akail deal with him as you wish, but do not kill him yet. I shall bring in the child." Valin said to the human as he left to go get Arwen. Valin returned shortly with Arwen. " You will watch what is to happen to your rescuer and speak not a word what you caused to happen to him." Valin told her.

Legolas lifted his gaze towards Arwen. " Arwen don't believe a word he has told you. This isn't your fault..." Legolas was cut off as they started to brutally beat him.

" Silence scum. You only speak when you are spoken to." Akail spat.

" Legolas!" Arwen screamed.

TBC....

Reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the review I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Dalas Ray: Does this chapter answer your question about Legolas's sudden blindness in this story? As always thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Arwen none of this is your fault... you have to understand this..." Legolas pleaded with her. He kept his impassive gaze upon her as the beating continued. He forced his face to stay impassive for Arwen's sake more then his.

For days or maybe even weeks, Legolas didn't know, the cruel beating continued. Akail forced himself upon him many a times. It was such a time Legolas gave up and uttered a cry of defeat and despair as his body trembled underneath Akail's.

Legolas's elven glow had faded as he slowly gave into despair. Many more weeks had passed of the same treatment he started to fade.

Arwen had left and finally help had come in the form of the twins after word had come from Lorien of Arwen's trials.

Valin and company had left Legolas chained cloth less upon a tree to die, and it was very near in succeeding when Elrohir came across their friend. " Legolas..." Elrohir said softly in elven.

Legolas had grown dangerously thin not just from the lack of food, but from his fading. He groaned slightly at the voice but refused to open his eyes. " Ro?" He questioned in a dull pain laced voice that was barely audible.

" I am here Legolas relax.. just hang in there." Elrohir said softly. Worry and concern filled his voice. ' what did they do to you Legolas?' Elrohir thought sadly.

" Hang on to what?" Legolas asked dully.

Elladan unchained Legolas and they set him on the ground while they made a make shift litter to carry Legolas back to Rivendell. " Hope Legolas. Hang on to hope." Elladan answered.

" There is not hope in the light forsaken world." Legolas responded dully.

The twins faces darkened at this statement and carefully lifted Legolas upon the litter. Elladan put his cloak over Legolas's bare body.

" You must find something to hold on to Legolas. So many people care about you and would mourn for your passing." Elrohir pleaded.

Legolas said nothing for he had fallen into the welcome embrace of the deep depths of unconsciousness.

" Legolas?!?" Elladan called frantically.

" Let him be for now Elladan... It might be for the best until we get him back..." Elrohir told his brother.

They lifted the litter and carried him to Rivendell. " What do you think will happen to him Elrohir?" Elladan asked quietly.

" I wish I knew Elladan, but I fear we may have lost the prince we once knew forever." Elrohir said sadly.

" No we can't let him fade! We have to save him..." Elladan said desperately.

The rest of the trip was in silence. The twins ran to their father's chambers with the litter containing Legolas.

" Ada!" They called frantically.

Elrond ran hearing their frantic voices and his face paled considerably when he saw Legolas. He didn't spend time talking to his sons to ask what happened. At once he went to work healing the prince. " Legolas..."

Thranduil came into the room and aided Elrond in helping Legolas. " Legolas you must return to us my son... It isn't your time to passe you must return to the light. Please my son..." Thranduil begged.

Everyone left the room leaving Elrohir and Thranduil alone in the room with him.

" Elrohir tell me what happened to him." Thranduil pleaded to understand.

" I honestly do not know. When we found him he was in the condition you saw him in. They left him chained to a tree to die. I fear that they might have succeeded, but not in the way they intended to." Elrohir said softly in a sad tone.

" What do you mean they might have succeeded?" Thranduil asked in a sharp tone.

" He has started to fade... He gave up on the world." Elrohir said in a grim tone.

" No..." Choked Thranduil.

TBC....

Reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed and Legolas remained in the same state neither improving nor taking a turn for the worse.

Elladan and Elrohir sat at his bedside in silence and Thranduil was forced to return back to Mirkwood to deal with matters there.

Elladan looked up when their father entered the room. Elrohir didn't seem to notice the new presence in the room.

" My sons I need you to do me a favor." Elrond said.

Elrohir jumped at the voice and turned his attention to his father. " What is it Ada?"

" King Arathorn and his wife, Gilraen, travel with their young son, Aragorn, to Rivendell to try and help the prince having heard about what happened. They no doubt have an army of small guards traveling with them, but I wish the two of you to go out and travel back with them from Gondor." Elrond informed them. His tone suggested it was more of a command then a favor. He knew it would do the two of them good to leave and also knew they wouldn't leave Legolas's side unless commanded.

Elladan took the hint and dragged his brother away. They took off to the stables once they gathered a few supplies for the journey. By the time they made it to Gondor the company had just set out.

" Greetings sons of Elrond. We are grateful for your company." Arathorn said kindly.

Gilraen smiled at the elves as she rocked the sleeping two year old, Aragorn, in her arms.

Little did they know that they rode into a trap. The forest seemed oddly quiet and still as they rode into it. Valin smirked having caught wind of their plan to save his brother. A host of Orcs stood behind him awaiting his command to attack.

The tree whispered to one another uneasily and it seemed as if the animals of the forest held their breaths in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

The horses reared and Valin gave the signal. Hundreds of orcs came from the shadows of the woods. Steel clashed against Steel as the orcs mingled in with the soldiers. The battle went on for seemingly hours and dead men and orcs covered the blood soaked floor of the forest.

Time sped up and the lethal blow came when Arathorn fell. Gilraen was gravely wounded and little Aragorn had several light cuts.

Elrohir broke from the battle and pulled Gilraen onto a horse in front of him. Elladan followed after him with Aragorn held tightly in his arms. He jumped on a horse and spurred off after his brother.

The sun rose a red sunrise the next morning as the twins and their cares made it back into Rivendell.

Elrond stood waiting and took Gilraen from Elrohir.

" Elrond..." Gilraen spoke softly.

He carefully set her on the ground and knelt next to her. " Yes?" Elrond asked quietly.

With her last breath she spoke her last request. " Elrond... take care of my son... keep him safe..." She grew cold and still as her spirit left the world.

Elrond bowed his head and slowly rose to his feet and vowed silently to carry out her last request. He looked over at the small child, no he corrected his foster son. " Estel... come here." He called to the child. The name Estel meant hope in elvish and he knew that this small child is such a thing to human kind and was a good name to hide his identity under.

Estel hesitantly went to the mighty elf and buried his head into the elf's shoulder as Elrond picked him up once he buried Gilraen. Elrond with Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir walked back into the house to see to Legolas.

Estel walked towards the elf and the two-year-old took his hand. " Wake up Mr. Elf.." The child whispered hopefully.

Weeks later Legolas finally stirred and slowly woke up. For a moment he was numb until feeling flooded into him. Despair filled his eyes as the emotional pain once more hit him in full.

" Legolas!" Elrohir called in a voice full of relief as he saw Legolas wake.

" Lewas awake!" Estel said happily though he didn't know the elf.

Legolas's faint ghost of a smile faded upon hearing the human's voice. His eyes widen in fear, the only hint of emotion in his eyes, as he looked at Estel.

" Legolas this is my little brother, Estel." Elrohir said.

Legolas turned his head quickly towards Elrohir and his look was one of betrayal. 

Elrohir understood his mistake too late. Legolas fled from the bedroom and drew in upon himself. He wandered the forests not returning to his home, and turned his back on the world.

A/N: Wow another story finished! Thank you everyone for your support and great reviews on this story. One more Story remains in this Series and the first chapter should be up soon once I edit it a little. The story is titled Estel.

Reviewers:

Dalas Ray: Legolas lives though he is much different now. The next story will revolve on the building of Aragorn's and Legolas's friendship. 


End file.
